1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stripping means for milling rolls on a construction machine, an automotive construction machine, particularly a road milling machine and the method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Road milling machines are known wherein milling rolls of different milling widths are applicable within a maximum milling width. A transporting means for transporting the milled-off material is located in front of or behind the milling roll in the traveling direction thereof. Behind the millling roll in the traveling direction thereof, a stripping blade is arranged in a height-adjustable manner, said stripping blade being able to glide over the surface milled by the milling roll and clean this surface from the remaining milled-off material.
Particularly with road milling machines permitting a quick exchange of milling rolls of different milling width, it is desirable that the stripping blade is quickly adaptable to the milling width respectively required.
The stripping blade is required for scraping milled-off material accumulating behind the milling roll in the traveling direction thereof off the milled surface and leaving a milled surface as clean as possible. The accumulated material behind the milling roll is supplied to the milling roll again until it is picked up and carried away by the transporting means.
From German Patent DE 38 23 480 C, a segmented stripping blade is known wherein the individual segments are arranged so as to be separately adjustable in height to adapt to different milling widths of various milling rolls. The segments are arranged next to each other in a row. There is the disadvantage that due to the fixed width of the segments, only milling rolls with a width corresponding to the segmentation of the stripping blade segments are applicable. Furthermore, the position of the milling roll is fixed by the segmentation.